Bittersweet Revenge
by Lilac21
Summary: Takes place after C.o.R. A lady of Riddicks past comes for revenge.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Well as you all know I don't own any characters other than my own. This may contain some spoilers to those who have not seen the Chronicles of Riddick. Which is a must see by the way.

I have not completely written a story in quite some time so I apologize if my grammar is off. I am not perfect. I do however promise to do my best and update frequently. All I ask is for so feedback, positive no bashing me please. I don't do it to others so have some courtesy for me. Well here goes....  
  
Prologue  
  
Riddick.

The name rolled off my tongue with a bitter flavor. Even more his pardon left me feeling empty, a void of darkness and hatred. Consumed with bitterness for the man the Necromongers now called Lord. I laughed at the pathetic gesture of that thought.

Lord Riddick became after the fall of Lord Marshal. Keep what you kill, that was the Necromonger way and Riddick was keeping, most definitely. The destruction of planets had thankfully come to a halt and many followers had moved on. He could call them back to him if he wished for all feared Riddick.

No Merc could imprison him unless he willed it as no lady could bind him.

Preferring solitude, command only of himself he remained on Hellion. There I will find him. I will be once again in his presence. I was close before so very close and now I find I am too late. She is dead. With her death born my revenge.

I will find Riddick and kill him. The pain I feel will be his own. Bittersweet will be my revenge for I once fancied myself in love with this rouge. This convict that had the answers to my question, his secrete never revealed.

Too late are the answers of yesterday.

Yet I look forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**  
  
Her body laid incased in stone above the ground. The crypt was to be her final resting place. Kyra, Jack, all one in the same. Brave unto the end. She will be missed.   
He sat in the corner of the crypt in the shadows. Silent and solemn mourning the death of a sister, a friend, a soul mate. Cursing himself for ever knowing the beauty that was Kyra. Wishing he had died in her stead. The will of the lord, the underverse, any of the bullshit that fled people's mouth matter little to him. She was dead.  
A silken flow of whispering form entered the darkness of the tomb with a soft light. He shielded his eyes, "Be gone witch before I put out your damned light." He growled.  
"Threats Riddick, from you?" Aereon laughed, "Oh how the fallen Riddick weeps over the dead," she waved her hand, "pathetic."  
In a flash Riddick had a knife to her throat, "pathetic now elemental?" he grinded, "tell me what do you see now?" Aereon flowed away distancing herself from his raging temper. She had he response from him she was momentarily satisfied.  
"What bullshit are you here to peddle now." He scraped the knife along the stone wall. "Another race to protect lives to save."  
"There are many loyal Necromongers still hoping for the chance to kill you and begin anew. Continue their faith against all others." She replied watching him pace the small room that had been his prison.  
"Let them try. They too will die."  
"All things happen for a reason Riddick. All things that begin must come to an end."  
"No!" He roared painfully, "Not her!"  
"Why not?"  
"Twice! Twice I have failed!" He raged, "Not for me..." His words now barely a whisper.  
"So instead you continue on barely living for what. The memory of a girl who life you saved and in return she saved yours."  
"I am better off alone." He replied his voice husky, filled with emotion.  
"Is there no one to fill this void?" There was no answer, "Are you sure?" She crossed the room, "Pity for I see you and you are not alone."  
"You speak in riddles elemental and I am in no mood for games."  
"Ha!" She spat, "you are in no mood at all. There is a woman on Draken four. She is a local woman, a medicine woman if you will."  
"What could she have to say that would concern me?"  
"What if I say your bloodline continues?" He said nothing. "Now go Riddick and find yourself." Aereon disappeared leaving Riddick alone again in the comfort of the dark, a whisper of a name left in her wake. Draken four, It had been many years since he stepped foot on the planet. Almost three.  
Audella. He touched the stone covering that was Kyra. For once in his life he was unsure and that scared him more than death.


	3. Chaper Two

**Chapter Two  
**  
Draken four was a remote world but a beautiful one. The light breeze of warmth the consistent temperature never tipping the scales one way or another. The friendly inhabitants made this planet peaceful. Riddick stepped off the ship and inhaled the fresh clean sweet smelling air. Still not sure why he was here or why he even bothered to come he went off in search of Audella.  
The world consisted of many small villages. Vast woods and lakes populated the world. Technology was taking a back seat to the simplistic way of life. People worked the field and herded the animals. Hand made items were common here and little shops filled the streets.  
Merchants congregated to the center square each morning to sell their wares in hope to make money or barter for services. Riddick passed by a small cart and inhaled the aroma of the beef filled pastries he enjoyed so much.  
"How much?" He asked the young girl behind the cart. She motioned the priced. "I'll take three," he three. The girl smiled as he walked away eating the pastries with glee.  
Riddick stopped in at a small tavern and ordered a drink from the bartender. As he sipped his drink contemplating his next action he saw a woman out of the corner of his eye. Her movements cat like, hips swaying as she walked. Full bosomed her cleavage peaked out of her gown. Her face was pleasant and her offer just as sweet but he refused her.  
"I never have known Riddick to refuse."  
"I know you?"  
"Once. It has been a long while since you graced our community. What brings you back?"  
"Dalia go off and see to the other guest." A large man came over and she left with a pout.  
"I figured you be back." He spoke with a gruff voice, "Heard about your pardon. Lucky break."  
"Yea. If you say so." He finished his drink in a gulp. "Where can I find Audella?"  
"What do you want with her?" He asked warily, "You just got here and besides you look healthy to me."  
"My reasons are my own."  
"Come now is that any way to greet an old friend."  
"As I recall we were never much of friends." Riddick replied coolly.  
"Well you stole my girl away." Riddick scoffed at the remark.  
"She wasn't yours as I recall. Besides nothing much came of it."  
"The hell you say!" He roared. The bartender came running over.  
"Please Dreker not today. I want no fighting in my tavern this day."  
"I was just leaving. Audella? Where can I find her?" Riddick asked throwing a few coins on the counter.  
"Just follow this road. She is beyond the outskirts of the village."  
Riddick nodded and turned to Dreker, "Next time you step into my face I will kill you. Pardon or not I am still a killer." He left and went off down the road.

**Helion**

The tomb was cool and the air stale. She reached out to touch the icy stone and wept. A chill went through her body as she read the inscription. Jack? That had been her name all those years in hiding. That was why she could not find her. Kyra. Her father's daughter she had sworn to find and bring home. She was here all along.

She had lived with Imam for most of her life until her foolish heart went in search of Riddick. Her love cost her her life and she wondered if Riddick had return that feeling or was he as cold as he was to her.

Three months before the Mercs caught up with him. Three months he had shard her bed. Three months she had questioned him about his past knowing that he was on Kyra's ship. And for three months he said nothing. Replied the people on the crew were dead. Including Riddick. Richard was the only name he gave her but she knew who he was.

Her and only her. It wasn't until the mercenaries came to Draken that people found out they were harboring a criminal. A murder of such extremes as Riddick. He was the stuff of nightmares. And he had been her fantasy.

Believing her sister to be dead she had allowed Riddick to consol her with his body. Never knowing who she really was. Kyra was Jack to Riddick, she knew that now. His lies had taken her away from him. Three people survived that planet.

Two were now dead and Riddick was the reason. She lifted her head and screamed, "I will find you and kill you Riddick!" Her body shook with rage as she wept. Weeping for the past and the present to come.


End file.
